forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
Angel is a neutral female forumer who lives in a treehouse in the Forum Forest. She is friends with most of the people in the forums, which leads to her being a peacemaker quite often. She has an alter ego named Twisted Angel, or simply Twisted. Description Angel has bright blonde, long, wavy, fluffy, thick hair in a high-ponytail that reaches the middle of her back, and sticks out in tufts in certain places. She has big, bright, emerald green eyes, as well as a lithe, short, curvy, and strong build (about 5’3’ in height). She has a round-ish face, a button nose, and tan skin that glows slightly. Angel also has a pair of white, feathery wings on her back, which have golden tips. She wears a white robe with yellow lining, a brown belt with several pockets, cream colored pants, and black boots. She also carries a brown satchel, and wears a necklace with a black dragon scale on it. She has a symbol resembling a cross with a sash draped over it on her right palm, that glows slightly. She is about 5'3" in height. Personality Angel is kind and compassionate, and always tries to be the optimist (although sometimes fails). She is loyal, and always ready to cheer others up. She is very passionate when defending her friends, and can be a bit stubborn. She is very motherly, and enjoys shipping quite a bit. Overall, She tries her best for everyone, and tries not to let them worry about herself. On the inside however, She is very insecure, and cheering others up actually helps to cheer her up. She can be slightly worried about speaking out, and has gotten violent when defending her friends. She mostly tries to put up the facade that she is happy and alright, but deep down she is worried that she will mess up. She hates losing or messing up, up to the point that she will become despondent and not care about her own life when she does. She also worries about others so much that she barely cares for herself. She easily becomes anxious, but covers it up with her usual facade of being alright, or by acting happy. She can easily become pretty emotional, and is a very feeling girl. She prefers to follow her heart rather than her mind, which causes her to be kind, but usually naive and easily stepped over. She isn’t always naive, and has her moments when she is quite smart or observant, but that is more related to feelings and how others are, rather than battle tactics. She has a hard time taking things seriously, and is very trusting. She loves to tease others, mostly her enemies, and although that teasing might seem like she “counts them as Friends” or could be seen as a friendly thing, do not mistake it for that, as she is mostly doing this to either distract them or get information out. Or mostly to just be plain annoying, to get on their nerves, and make them try to lose their cool and focus. Powers Flight Angel's wings aren't just for decoration. They are functional, and she is quite agile in the air. Light Elementalism Angel is a light elemental, which gives her light manipulation powers. She can summon objects made of light, and heal others. Her offensive abilities have been weakened, due to a partnership with Selencia the Unicorn, but her defensive and healing abilities have been increased. Psychic Abilities Angel has slight empathic powers, as well as weak mind-entering and soul-entering powers. Other Elemental Abilities Angel also has very minor control over the four elements. She is the best with water, but even with it she has very little power. Equipment Weapons Angel's sword is called the Sword of Firmament. It is a large, magical sword given to Angel by the Council of Luminescence. It is indestructible and sentient, and will burn anyone who tries to take it. Angel can still summon the Sword after the events of the Apocalypse, but it drains here energy severely so she usually does not. She has another weapon, simply known as Angel's staff. It is a steel rod about 5'6" in length, and it is imbued with the ideals of justice and mercy. It grants the wielder Peak Human capabilities to the holder, and it causes everyone nearby to have an increased sense of truthfulness. It also judges everyone who it comes in contact with, using it's sense of both justice and mercy. Depending on what it decides, it will either shock the person or comfort them. The degree of this effect depends on how extreme the staff judges the person's actions. It is not truly sentient, not in the traditional manner, but it does think, in it's own strange way. Anyone can pick it up and use it, assuming the staff decides not to shock them. Magical Items Angel has a Communication Gem she received from Crimson. Its name is Clarissa. Relationships Angel is friends or at least acquaintances with almost everyone on the forums, but there are a few who she knows better then most. * Basilisk: Angel is trying her best to be a good friend to Basilisk, as she believes that that is truly what she needs, especially now. She tries to be caring and compassionate to her, and She beats herself up for not being there to stop Basilisk from turning to the Wastelands, so she is trying to make up for it now. Although she does not agree with the fighting and some of the things Basilisk is doing, she still loves her and wants to be there for her to help her see that she isn’t a monster, and that the real Basilisk is still in there. *Crimson: She is glad that Crimson also has not seemed to change much, and hopes that when need be, she can go to Him for help. She is also very grateful for the staff, and the fact that he has remained quite strong and stable throughout this whole ordeal, so she wants to make more of an effort to try and help him and talk to him. *Lily: Lily helped Angel when she was first turned into Twisted. When Angel changed back, Lily helped her escape the Wastelands and gave her a place to stay, caring for her and encouraging her to apologize to Basilisk. Angel is very grateful to her for this, and she is glad to know that someone like Lily is by Purple’s side. *Purple: Angel also despises that two of her best friends are practically at war against one another, and is trying to stop it. She is worried for Purple as well, but because she started off not affected by the Wastelands, she tried to focus on helping Basilisk a bit more. However, that does not mean that she cares any less for Purple or doesn’t worry about her, and is trying to make more of an effort to check on her and take care of her as well. *Sanetra: Angel is grateful that Sanetra hasn’t changed too much, and is also very thankful that Sanetra has saved her life multiple times. She hopes to stay close to her and help her, and make sure that she doesn’t fall into the same craziness that some of her other friends have. *Twisted Angel: Angel is horrified and terrified that Twisted has taken over a couple of times, and even by the fact that Twisted exists. She is trying to keep her under control and is trying to find a way to be fully rid of her, but for now, she just needs to deal with her. Some of the things Twisted says to her and believes, both tempt and scare at the same time, and she is fighting with all her might against her, but part of her is scared that she might give in one day, and her biggest fear is that she might give in WILLINGLY...so she is working to not let that happen. Category:Female Category:Forumer Category:Neutral Category:Character Category:Wastelands Corrupted